


Nightshift

by LunaStories



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hospital, M/M, OC is a snarky little shit, OC is my friend, emotionally constipated Castiel, hurt!Dean Winchester, in reality she is much more evil, than the way I portrayed her, this is a fic I gifted for her, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaStories/pseuds/LunaStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Laura is a nurse on the nightshift of a hospital and is the embodiment of every snarky fangirl who really needs her coffee. She also has a soft spot for a grumpy man in a trench coat who keeps coming in to check on his hot lover boy when it's clearly not visiting hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightshift

**Author's Note:**

> Let it be known that the alternative title for this fic is Nightshit because apparently my fingers hate me and like to dance like a bad 1960s disco party when I try to type. This is what my life has come to.

Laura greatly enjoyed her job. Or at least that’s what she tried to convince herself as she ingested her fourth cup of coffee for the night; willing the usual effects of the liquid to spread through her.

She sighed as she ran her hands through her hair (She really needed a shower; a bath sounded even better right about now) before crushing the plastic cup and throwing it into the nearby trashcan. Whelp, time to get back to work. She lifted up the clipboard she held and looked it over, flipping pages until she arrived at the one she wanted.

Let’s see….today-or actually, tonight’s, as she was on the nightshift, patient was one Bob Plant. Huh, seemed like a generic sort of man (What kind of poor bastard had parents who would name their kid _Bob_ of all things?). Probably worked in construction or something.

Grabbing another cup of coffee as she went (You can never have too much!) Laura passed by each of the respective wards until she arrived at the one that housed the patients with head trauma. Nasty business that was, unfortunate as it seemed, most of the patients in that ward were in a coma and many more never woke up.

Room 232….room 232… “Ah,” came the quiet murmur as she found the room she was looking for; and steeling herself in case it was one of _those_ patients (the ones who would leer at every female with a pair of legs, or even the difficult ones who never took their medicine) she opened the door...only to stand frozen at the doorstep.

  
There was a man in there already, it seemed, and one quick scan told her that this man was definitely NOT one of the staff. He was sitting in a chair that he most probably dragged over from the nearby tables and was sitting hunched, staring at her patient with a rather pensive look about him.

Grimacing and keeping one hand on the call button clipped to her collar, she was about to speak up when the man startled her with a deep gravelly voice that seemed out of place in a man so unassuming.

“Hello.” He addressed her but kept his gaze on the man on the bed, still knocked out from the medication.

She really should ask who the hell he is but at that moment she was looking at his trench coat and in her coffee powered mind all she could think about was that she prayed to God he wasn’t one of those perverted flashers.

“Uhhhh…” Wow, smooth, Laura. Real smooth. This is why you don’t have a boyfriend yet.

But she was struck even further speechless when the stranger turned to regard her for the first time since she stepped in.

Blue. Those eyes. It was just- blue and beautiful. But unnerving in a way as it seemed like his eyes were dissecting her, staring into her very soul. She felt an involuntary chill crawl up her spine as she struggled not to back away or attack him before he attacked her.

As if sensing her fear he tilted his head quizzically before saying “I mean you no harm.”

  
His voice, God, his voice was like a deep rumble of thunder and she should really really do something about the highly suspicious stranger in her patient’s room but for some reason, she believed him.

She cleared her throat and fidgeted nervously with her clipboard “Okay, but ummm...you’re not supposed to be here. Visiting hours are over.” Understatement of the year, Laura. It’s 3 A.M. Ugh, sometimes she wished her brain would shut up. Maybe she should check herself in the psychiatric ward.

“I see,” he said again in his quiet manner before glancing back at the man on the bed. “Am I not allowed here?” And when he turned his head back Laura was greeted with the most pathetic puppy dog eyes she had ever witnessed. She felt like she had just drowned a basket of kittens or told him that Santa did not exist or something equally horrible with the immense amount of guilt she felt from that one gaze alone.

  
“Well, I mean, are you family? Maybe I could let you stay here a little longer.” She did not have enough coffee in her to deal with this level of crazy. Maybe she should try Cocaine. God knows she needed something to keep her sane right now.

“Family?” The stranger seemed to be confused as he tilted his head in that strange habit of his before looking contemplative. “Well, yes. I suppose I am, that is what Dean calls me, after all.”

Now it was her turn to look confused as she looked at her clipboard, wondering if she had a bit too much coffee after all and was hallucinating. That would make the most sense right now, actually.

Nope, she was still relatively less insane than usual as a cursory glance revealed that yes, the paper still said Bob Plant on it. Just to make sure she leaned back a bit and looked at the room number. Room 232. She turned back to the stranger and furrowed her brows “I think you mean Bob.”

“Bob? Is that what he calls himself?”

“Well….yes?” She had meant it as a statement but she was getting more confused by the second and she really did not want to deal with this at 3 A.M. She really didn’t.

“Yes, then he is Bob.” The man now stared at her, as if nothing was wrong and that he had not messed up the name of her patient who he was a supposed family member of.

“Ten minutes.” She stated firmly as she went about checking Bob-Dean’s pulse and recording all the relative data she required. “I need to check up on him every hour until he wakes up so I want you out of the room by then.”

She glanced at the man and almost giggled at what she could only describe as a pout on his face. It was adorable, it really shouldn’t be but it was.

Laura smiled gently at him before checking that all of Bob-Dean’s needles were intact and- HOLY MOTHER LORD JESUS.

  
Her brain short circuited as she finally took her first good look at the man on the bed.

He was bruised in a lot of places, noticeable on his face and looked like he’s seen better days but God was he gorgeous. Unf. Hottie alert.

She didn’t even notice that she was slowly leaning closer and closer to her patient’s face until her view was suddenly blocked by a hand. She quickly straightened up and cleared her throat, slightly flustered, as she tried not to look at the blue-eyed stranger’s face; although she did catch a flash of annoyance in his eyes before it was schooled away by his usual pensive look.

“Are you his-” Laura wetted her lips in a nervous gesture before realizing that she was about to ask a personal question. Which would be rather rude of her but the man’s reaction to her…unbidden impulse was intriguing. It was almost something a jealous lover would do. Interesting…

“No.” And his answer to her unspoken question he somehow knew was accompanied by a slight frown.

Oh...oh ho ho. So it was an unrequited love then….ohhhh this was very interesting indeed. That was unexpectedly...rather cute.

She could see the man narrow his eyes as she let a smirk spread across her face before quickly putting on her poker face.

“Well, I must be going now, other patients to check on you see.” She could only hope they would be as interesting as this duo. Laura started for the doorway before stopping and turning around slowly “Remember, ten minutes,” once she was satisfied by the man’s nod of compliance, she headed out for her rounds.

When she returned to Room 232 she was at the same time disappointed and relieved that the room was empty of the trench coat wearing man.

Maybe she could finally have a normal night now. Laura hummed a slow tune as she checked all of his vital signs. Hmmm….his blood pressure was slightly elevated but that was no cause for concern. She wrote all of the data down before heading out to grab a quick bite to eat.

As she neared the Cafeteria she heard a subtle murmur of raised voices in what seemed to be an argument of some sort. Oh God, let’s hope it was not something that ended with spilled blood.

She hurried her steps as she entered the cafeteria, ready to give a tongue-lashing to the people who dared to disturb the peace and quiet when her words died on her tongue.

“...you don’t understand. I need pie.” And there was the man who she thought had finally went home and left her in relative peace. But of course she was never so lucky, was she?

“Listen, man, this is the last time I will tell you this and that is that we don’t. Have. PIE.” Laura could see that poor Charles’ patience was running thin as he waved around his ladle in exasperation. The counter between them was probably the only thing stopping Charles from punching the man.

“But-” Oh...and there was the kicked puppy look again.

  
“No, no. You are not doing that to me again. I told you, we don’t make pie here!” Charles gestured widely to the kitchen behind him “If hospital food was that good I would eat here much more often!” Sadly, Laura agreed with him, hospital food was well known for its blandness and general mushiness.

Deciding to help disperse the problem before Charles popped a blood vein and ended up hospitalized, she made herself known with a pointed clearing of the throat. “Is there a problem here?”

“Laura!” And her name was said with so much relief as if synonymous to Batman or Jesus that she couldn’t help but smile. “Thank the heavens, I can’t get this idiot to understand that we don’t sell pie.”

The stranger looked affronted at the name-calling and was about to pull out the puppy eyes again when Laura grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the room. Giving Charles a thumbs up behind her shoulder to show that she would deal with the problem didn’t really cover the surprise the man felt at being hauled away.

After they had safely escaped the battle zone, she regarded the man cooly. “Now see here, uhhh…”  
  


“Castiel.”  
  
“...Castiel, you need to stop terrorizing the staff. I already broke several rules allowing you to stay the extra ten minutes but you’re not helping things by announcing your presence to everyone in the hospital.” Crossing her arms, Laura tried to look scolding to convey her annoyance.

At least Castiel had the capacity to realize his wrongs as he looked properly guilty.

“But...Dean needs pie,” Castiel murmured as he frowned and gave her a sad puppy dog face.

It should be illegal to look that cute. Especially since this man was probably almost 40.

“Okay, look here…” Sighed Laura as she felt her finger twitch with the urge to claw her own hair out in frustration. “Now I understand that Dean is very important to you, and I know you want him to feel better soon, but I don’t think that terrorizing the poor staff for things they don’t have will achieve that.”

Laura had a very strong urge to pet Castiel’s hair as if he was a small child but refrained.

This time it was Castiel’s turn to sigh as he furrowed his brows in annoyance “But pie always makes Dean better.”

Well now that urge turned a 180 and she wanted to strangle this stubborn idiot.

“Listen, I know how you feel. I’ve been there. When someone you love a lot is hurt you want to do everything you can to help them and I think that’s a great thing, however, when those efforts start inconveniencing other people, that’s when you’ve gone too far.” Laura placed her hands on her hips in what she hoped was an admonishing gesture as she stared down the man who was looking increasingly on the verge of tears.

Oh God she was not paid enough for this shit. Cringing in fear of the man having a huge crying fest right in the middle of the hallway, she slowly put her hand on Castiel’s shoulders and pulled him in for a hug.

After a few awkward moments of positioning herself comfortably she finally gave in and patted the back of Castiel’s head, petting him in comfort.   
  
“There, there.” Laura whispered as she rubbed his back soothingly.

There was a few more moments of silence where Castiel’s arms hung uselessly by his sides as if he didn’t know what to do with them until Laura spoke up “You’re supposed to hug me back. This is a hug. Now put your arms around me in mutual comfort.”

Laura could almost hear the confusion in the air as Castiel awkwardly fumbled his arms a bit before hesitantly placing them on Laura’s back.

They stood there in mutual silence before a muffled sound came from where Castiel had buried his head into Laura’s shoulder “This...is nice.”

Laura smiled as her eyes crinkled in amusement “Yes it is,” with one last pat on Castiel’s back she pulled away as the man reluctantly let go.

“Do you feel better now?” Laura looked the man up and down, he seemed much more calm and collected now.

“Yes.” Castiel said softly as he met Laura’s eyes “Thank you.”

  
Blushing, Laura cleared her throat and said “Umm….sure, well uhh, it’s getting late, or actually getting early. So let’s take you back to your lover boy okay?”

Confusion marred his features as Castiel silently mouthed ‘lover boy’ and tilted his head before saying “I don’t...understand. I don’t own this ‘lover boy’ you speak of-”  
  


Interrupting before she burst out laughing Laura corrected him “No, silly. I’m talking about Dean.” Her blatant amusement showed on her face as she started leading Castiel back to the room.

“I...see. I did not know that Dean went by the name of ‘lover boy’, I shall utilize it in the future.”

At this comment, Laura finally couldn’t hold in an amused chuckle “Yes, you...go do that. I’m sure he would love it if you called him that.” The man was just too innocent and easy to mess with for his own good.

When they finally arrived at the door, Laura paused in thought before speaking “Look, when he wakes up, and I’m sure he will, make sure to tell him just how much he means to you. I have no idea what you two do for a living nor do I want to know, undoubtedly it’s something dangerous, but that’s all the more reason to have no regrets. For now, make sure to hold his hand tight and send him positive vibes okay?” She smiled as she broke up the somber mood.

Castiel nodded in that usual somber way of his and was about to step into the room but paused, looking back at Laura, and whispered a quiet “Thank you.” He then awkwardly patted her head a few times and went inside, leaving Laura a weird mix between exasperated, confused, and blushing.

With one last look behind her, and a quick double check of Dean’s charts, she headed out to check on her patients in a much better mood than before.

xxxxxx

It wasn’t until the end of her shift (at around 8 A.M. in the morning) did she decide to look in on the little lovebirds one last time before she left for the day.

She arrived at an empty room and no signs of anyone ever inhabiting it; the bed was made and everything was spotless.

Thinking that she had finally went off her rockers, Laura was about to contact security and question the whereabouts of the patients in this room when she noticed what seemed to be a plate on the middle of the bed.

Curiosity overriding her panic, she cautiously stepped closer to find a...slice of cherry pie on it. The corner of a note could be seen peeking out from under the plate and convincing herself that it was not something potentially dangerous she pulled it out and read it.

_To the nurse who told Cas to call me ‘lover boy’_

__

_Fuck you._

__

_….thank you for taking care of my angel while I was out of commission._

__

_-Bob Plant_

Laura burst out laughing until she felt tears coming out of her eyes and sat herself on the floor by the bed before she could collapse.

Oh God, this Dean called Castiel his little “angel”! That was so cute. Little did she know Dean meant it in a completely literal way.

Once she calmed down enough to stop laughing hysterically she smiled in mirth. Ah, those two were so in loveeee. It was almost amusing how they danced around each other, neither of them willing to admit their feelings.

She shook her head exasperatedly as she grabbed the plate of pie and shoved the note in her coat pocket, readying for departure. Why was it always the hot ones? A voice in her whined as she lamented the loss of those two pieces of gorgeous ass for all females.

Grinning and probably a little (A LOT) high on caffeine she almost skipped out into the hallway but refrained to try and maintain what little dignity she had left.

Maybe this job wasn’t so bad after all, she admitted as she hummed a wordless tune, swinging her car keys in her hands.

She still needed that fucking raise though.

_FIN~_

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for my Deanie-poo Laura who in reality is much more evil and about a thousand times bitchier than the one portrayed in the fic (If you are reading this, I love you please don't kill me). I used creative license on her personality otherwise I might have had to convince her not to try and cop a feel on a comatose Dean.
> 
> I would love to hear any comments you guys have. Even though I wrote it with the intention of never actually posting it, I hope you guys garnered some amusement from my writing.


End file.
